Glass Towers
by SpacePrius
Summary: In the same universe of A Tale of Two Hermits, a bored G&K police force tries to make do by engaging in international counter-terrorism operations.
1. Prologue

Two men sat in a darkened room behind one way glass, on the other end sat a T-doll, with red hair, a lollipop in her mouth, and a "who cares" attitude. She was a recent acquisition, gathered up in a mass buyoff of police station contracts by G&K, most dolls acquired in the buyoff were meter maids. They lacked any sort of talent or skill, however, this one was different. She was a hostage rescue specialist, certified CQC instructor, and would generally be qualified by most as "special operations" despite the fact that "counter terrorist operator" would be more correct, and was also the term she preferred.

The taller of the two men leaned over the desk, staring at a stack of papers upon it with a cigarette in his mouth. He was a somewhat older man, maybe in his mid 50s, he had a hard glare and was noted by most for being rather to the point.

"Where the hell do we put her." He said, pouring over the documents.

"S09?" The shorter of the two replied.

The shorter one was a few heads shorter than the taller one, with rotund features and a full beard. He was in his late 40s and wore square frame glasses.

"No, that commander is too new, not to mention he S09 would be a waste of her skills anyway" the tall one retorted.

"Norilsk?"

The taller one laughed at that statement, like the shorter one had just said the funniest joke of all time.

"Why the hell would we put her there? She isn't some faulty IDW unit!" The man made his way down a list of the various G&K operations trying to find one that worked.

"Ruritania?" The short one called off.

"If there are any hostages in Ruritania then I guarantee to you by the time anyone shows up to get them their bodies will have been dumped in a frozen lake because the captors got bored and wanted to go take a fucking smoke."

"Sheesh, what about Scotland"

"The situation there is under control, we still aren't even sure what the SF are up there for"

The taller one finally stopped on a base on the third page, finally finding the match he was looking for.

"Switzerland…" the taller one mumbled.

"SWITZERLAND?" The shorter one replied laughing heartily. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD WE SEND SOMEONE OF HER CALIBER TO THAT PLACE?"

"It has that reputation for a reason. It is not a mistake that we keep that office open. Not only is it profitable, the director keeps it as a trump card. The person who runs it is… how to put it… of particular importance to the continued operation of this company. Yes… Switzerland…" The tall man then pulled out a stamp from a drawer full of them, pulling out the new dolls personnel file from the stack. With a fountain pen he etched in a destination: G&K Switzerland, Geneva Office, before stamping upon the page with big block letters: RECEIVED BY HR.

* * *

Two days later a helicopter flew its way across the Swiss Alps, bending its way through the mountains until it came up to the relative flats of Lake Geneva. The city of Geneva sparkled below as the sun set over in the west. The pilot of the helicopter, an A-Doll named Goose, had been personally assigned to pick her up, along with the helicopters gunner, a T-Doll named Dillon. MP7 sat alone in the back, sucking on a lollipop that she was seldom seen without.

The pilot turned around, the oxygen mask of her flight helmet hanging loose on its latch, getting a good look at the girl sitting in the back of the chopper.

"You're a bit quiet there missy." She said

"Not really much to talk about here Fowl" The doll replied.

"Name's Goose."

"Whatever you say Fowl."

The gunner, who was sitting in the gunner seat, let out a little chuckle at the nickname.

"What's so funny there?" Goose said, giving her companion a playful jab.

"You have to admit… It's kind of funny… _Fowl_." She replied giggling.

"How long until we get there" MP7 said, interfering in the moment

"Five minutes or so, commander should be greeting you when we land. Just a bit of a warning the boss is… Eccentric."

Her companion got a smug look on her face as she looked over at the doll piloting the helicopter. "You better hope she doesn't find out about that."

"You know as well as I do she can't be assed to read flight transcripts."

"I guess i'll be seeing you in Hell then"

"Fuck no! I'm not going back there."

MP7 got a confused look on her face at the mention of hell. "That's a euphemism right?"

"You'll see" The two dolls said almost simultaneously, with a sort of evil laugh resonating through the cabin, this laugh did not seem to come from either of them.

As the helicopter approached its final destination the new doll was greeted with a rather odd sight, the construction of the building was incredibly modern, making a great use of glass. It looked more like a college campus than a military base, with bright street lamps lighting idyllic walkways lined by trees and greenery. The helipad was well lit with a blue light illuminating two figures. One wore a standard G&K officers uniform with a beret, it was clearly the female version as it lacked any sort of pants, instead replaced with a thigh length skirt. The other wore some sort of cargo jacket with various patches smattered about, along with a mini skirt.

The helicopter shut down as the co pilot moved back and slid the door open.

"Here is your stop. I guess we will be seeing you around, so don't miss us too much." Dillon said before shoving her out the door.

"Guess i'll see you- WHOAH" MP7 replied before being forcefully shoved out of the helicopter onto the ground in front of the two on the helipad. The helicopter then made its departure, kicking up a large amount of wind.

MP7 picked herself up as she heard the commander and her assistant holding back laughter. MP7 merely got up and brushed herself off.

"Good evening Mademoiselle MP7, i'm the commander around these parts, Anne Martin, this is Kalina, the base Logistics Officer." The commander barely got out while trying to hold back laughter. "Sorry about Mlle. Dillon, she has a tendancy to pull shit on new dolls. I hope you understand. If you will come to me we will get you all settled."

Kalina merely gave a snicker and a nod as the two turned around and started moving down the stairs off of the helipad to the connecting building. The building used heavy amounts of glass much like. MP7 followed close behind, finally catching up with the two after the little fall.

"We are going to be introducing you to your new team, all are brand new to this division, sourced from various locations. We actually have one brand new doll if you believe it, fresh off the assembly line." Kalina said, reading off a clipboard.

"I'm tired as hell so i'll leave this to you Kalina, I hope this isn't too far above your pay grade." Anne said rather suddenly.

"Not at all Anne."

Anne then looked around a bit before slipping off into the distance like she was doing something criminal.

"She is a tad lazy, you will get used to it."

"That sounds strange coming from what is nominally her second in command"

"That isn't from hatred towards her, its a mere statement of facts." The orange haired girl said giggling a bit.

The human slid a keycard over the door to the connecting building as the door slid open, it was glass much like everything else in the building. This was a far cry from the heavy duty industrial things MP7 was used to. It was almost like this place felt no need to have any large amount of security.

"The security here is rather loose is it not?" MP7 asked as she was ushered into the building.

"There is not much of a need for security." The girl replied as they entered a long, well lit corridor, which contrasted with the quiet unlit nature of the rest of the buildings.

"Why is that, you would think every crook around here would really love to break into what is essentially police headquarters."

Kalina started bending over laughing. Stopping for a moment to let the laughter out.

"Switzerland hasn't had an actual crime since 2032." She managed to let out in between bouts of laughter. "The worst that has happened is traffic and parking violations."

"Wait what? Then what the hell are we doing being paidpayed to be a police force?"

"Well on the Swiss end of things, they pay us as an insurance policy, they don't want to be caught with their pants down when something does end up happening. On the G&K end of things, often times there are missions in places where a dedicated presence isn't required, but it would be financially and politically beneficial to take them on. For example, a rich french businessman has his kid kidnapped, and _somebody_ needs to go save them. That's when they would call us, in fact, that is the job we brought you on board to handle."

"Well then…"

When they reached the end of the hallway, Kalina slid her keycard again, opening the door into what appeared to be an armory of sort, there were six other dolls sitting around, talking to each other. Once the pair entered the room the conversation stopped almost immediately.

"Hello gals, glad to see you are all getting acquainted. This late arriver here is MP7, she will be team lead. Introduce yourselves and then we will get around to assigning dorms."

The first one to speak up was an older looking doll with long orange hair. She had what appeared to be a modernized BAR with picitinny rails and a vertical frontgrip, all of the wood furnishings were replaced with black polymer.

"I'm Browning Automatic Rifle Digimind Modification Three at your service!" She said giving a salute to her new commander.

"Nice to meet you Auntie" MP7 replied.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

Next a rather tall doll with long pink hair and a maid outfit stood up saluting. "NTW-20 reporting for duty!" A shorter girl with long black hair in a school girl outfit stood up at the same time, giving the same salute. "Super SASS reporting for duty!"

"Hello Pinky, Cinnamon Roll."

Next a rather short girl hopped off the bench, giving a salute. "Super Shorty at your service!"

"Shorty will do for you"

Next a taller shotgun started snickering, refusing to salute. "I'm M870, Shorty is rather cute isn't she? Somehow she is even shorter than you"

Shorty kicked M870's legs, who did not even flinch as she just snickered even harder.

"Nice to meet you Horns."

Finally a girl in the back wearing green had her face buried in a game console of some description. Kalina frowned at the sight of thig.

"Ms. RFB are you going to introduce yourself?"

She looked up, bags under her eyes, as she realized she was being talking to. "RFB. Hi." She then buried her face back into the console.

Kalina shoved her hand into her face at this display.

MP7 merely chuckled at the girl. "Nice to meet you Red Bull"

RFB started mumbling under her breath. "Red Bull doesn't work anymore… too weak…"

"Now that everyone is introduced, you will be assigned your dorms. BAR and RFB, you will be in dorm A-5-B."

RFB let out a groan of discontent.

"I know you don't like it but your previous commander specifically mentioned a requirement for 'adult supervision.' Shorty and M870, you will be dorming together in dorm A-5-C."

As Kalina named them off M870 got an incredibly evil look on her face while Shorty just slumped over, accepting her fate.

"NTW and SASS, you will be in dorm A-5-D"

SASS started clapping while NTW got a relieved smile on her face.

"MP7 I will introduce you to your roommate later. You will be in dorm 5-A. First the commander would like a word with you, I believe she has some sort of welcome gift. The rest of you are dismissed~."

The rest of the team filtered out of the armory as MP7 followed Kalina once again heading through out into the quiet hallways lit only by moonlight. They moved up the stairs into the one other lit room in the main building. The door plaque read "Director Anne Martin." Kalina knocked on the door, and from inside a voice shouted "You may enter!"

As they entered MP7 was greeted with a fine looking office, nice wood furnishings with leather upholstery. In the corner was a technician with a set of tools.

"Glad to see you again dear, I have a little gift for you if you would take a seat." Anne said, motioning to the seat in front of the desk she was sitting at.

Kalina moved into the corner, standing attentively as they conversed.

"You see… I see great talent in you… Since I see such talent in you I arranged for a little gift. An old friend of mine has been working on a way for T-Dolls to take on a good deal of the commanding work from humans. I would like to gift you with such abilities, so I lobbied her for a production example. This is my gift to you Mademoiselle. Sit tight this might hurt a bit."

The technician moved over, as MP7 started sweating a bit, she didn't even know she could sweat until this guy moved over. He opened the tool box pulling out various tools, before opening a slot in the back of her neck. MP7 stood absolutely still, not from complacency but from absolute terror as the man slid in some unknown device into it. It was over before she even realized it as the slot slid closed and a massive sprawl of diagnostics started flying across her vision. It was rather disorienting at first but when the diagnostic resolved itself it was like a whole new world opened up to her.

"Welcome to the world of free will Mademoiselle, your decisions are now your own to make. This means I expect you to help pick up some slack around here. I cannot be expected to do everything now that you can do the same as I." anne said with a chuckle.

MP7 gave a nod of appreciation. "Thank you feeder, I appreciate it."

"What did you just call me?"

"Feeder."

"Can you not?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I suppose that is the cost of free will, I hope you will rethink this by the morning. Mlle. Kalina will you please show her to her dorm. I have important business to attend to!"

"If you will follow me Ms. MP7."

As they left the room, Kalina quietly shut the door, the technician waved his goodbyes before heading back to his room. Kalina lead MP7 outside of the building down another well lit pathway. Even at night the place felt warm and inviting, the glass making the entire place feel open and modern. She was lead down pathway until they reached Dorm Building A. It was a rather tall structure, maybe 7 or 8 stories tall

Kalina stopped in front of the door, procuring a small device from her pocket.

"Put out your hand real quick." Kalina said.

"Hmm… Alright." MP7 stuck out her right hand as Kalina stuck the device to her hand, pulling the trigger.

A pain resonated through her hand as the thing jabbed some sort of needle.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"RFID, replaces the keycards we have for dolls. Should get you into just about anywhere on the base."

"Alright, can we just get to my dorm now? It's almost like you are a Logistics Officer from hell." MP7 said rubbing her hand.

Kalina let out a nervous laugh, completely ignoring the comment as she opened the door for MP7. They then entered an elevator and made their way up to the 5th floor, the dorms on the floor ranged from A through J. Kalina walked up to the first dorm on the right, listed 5-A, and offered MP7 to swipe her right hand. The door swung open and the pair were greeted with a Fairy slumped over the kitchen table, clearly very drunk. She noted the new visitors and started rambling.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FOUL DEMON! I'M TRYING TO DRINK IN PEACE!" She shouted, shooting a bottle of liquor from some storage receptacle right at Kalina.

Kalina effortlessly dodged the bottle, which went flying right into MP7's face, knocking her to the floor. Kalina started giggling like a child as she checked to make sure MP7 was ok, helping her up off the ground.

"I was here to bring your new roommate you drunk piece of shit. This is MP7. MP7, that's Emily, your roommate."

"Wait… i'm sharing an apartment with a fucking fairy?"

"I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT! AROUND HERE WE ARE CONSIDERED PEOPLE TOO!" Emily shouted drunkenly.

"Well anyway hope you two get along I must be going bye!" Kalina said rapidly before slipping out the door as if she was in a hurry

MP7 rubbed her head as she made her way over to the fairy, it appeared to be a provocation fairy mk. III, one could tell by the cat ears on the hologram.

"So uh… What do you do around here Emily?"

"I head the legal department."

"Figures. What better job for a machine designed to piss people off than a lawyer?"

"That's what my professor in law school said!"

"Anyway, I see this is a common room style so where is my room?"

"It's on the right! The left one is mine its a… bit full of junk. Since I really don't need much walking space you might have trouble getting in…"

"Note taken. I'll be heading to bed then."

"Oh yeah, some dudes came by and dropped off your stuff earlier. They said to check in with Kalina to get ahold of your combat gear."

"Roger"

MP7 then made her way back to the room on the right, opening it to find it with a few stacks of cardboard boxes. MP7 didn't even bother disrobing, merely plopping herself onto the bed in her work clothes. She supposed this was her life now. A life full of eccentric apparently lazy bosses, suspicious ass Logistics Officers, and drunk fairies. After all, there was no place like home…


	2. Part I

"Switzerland is an anomaly in the post Beilan landscape. Somehow they managed to come out of that shitshow better off than they started, which is absolutely perplexing. They haven't had a single major crime since 2032, that's over 20 years, and this state of affairs has no signs of changing anytime soon. Between the Übergewehr shoulder fired howitzer system being distributed to every man woman and child (even house pets if the homeowner so desires, this has an adoption rate of about 50%) and the mountains preventing major ELID incursions, Switzerland has become a shining beacon in a broken world, even coming out of WW3 unscathed…" - Historian Eric Johnson, 2054, University of Cambridge.

Emily and MP7 sat at the table in their dorm common room. Emily had a newspaper between her two grasping arms, MP7 kicked her feet up on the table browsing on her phone. Things had been rather quiet recently, not much to do or talk about.

An explosion of fire and brimstone caused MP7 to fall back in her chair onto the floor. The base logistics officer Kalina appeared from the putrid smoke, cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West. MP7 started coughing heavily at the noxious smell.

"Do you have to do this every time? Can't you just call?" MP7 said, picking herself up.

"Nope~. Anne said that there is a mandatory meeting in the lobby~. You have 15 minutes~." Kalina said before disappearing again.

"Well then" Emily said folding her newspaper.

"We should probably head down there."

"Yep."

* * *

The lobby was filled with just about every person on the base. Technicians, dolls, fairies, everyone that was capable of attending for that matter. This was clearly something important. In the center of the throng stood Anne herself. She stood with 4 others, one who appeared to be a rather refined woman in her 30s, wearing a rather fine suit. One with an eyepatch, one with weird looking hands, and one with pink hair and a purple outfit.

All 36 G36 dummies were there, and all 5 G41s showed up with dummies, which filled up most of the space on their own, it was a sea of animal ears and maid hats. The rest of the staff filled in towards the center with Anne and her group of randoms at the very middle.

Anne cleared her throat as the talk started dying down. She was about to introduce the new people it seemed.

"Hello everyone, thanks for showing up. I am here to introduce our new residents. This sophisticated lass here is M4A1, the pirate cosplayer is M16A1, the dog here is M4 SOPMOD II, and the flat one is ST-AR15. They are a new type of doll entrusted to us by Persica so I expect the utmost respect for them. M4A1 has a command module and the proper authorization and should be treated accordingly. That will be all. Have fun kids! I'm going to go take a nap~!" Anne said before slipping out through the crowd which had once again gone up into an uproar.

"20 euros says that that one of these guys suicide bombs a Sangvis Ringleader by the end of the year. That "dog" gives me some odd feels" Emily wagered to her roommate.

"I'll take that, though if anything the flat one is more likely to be the culprit." MP7 replied.

The two laughed in a sort of grim agreement before making their way back to their dorm, they had no interest in these newcomers and were much happier sitting in their dorm anyway. The two simply lounged around for a few hours. MP7 planted herself firmly on the couch, absentmindedly watching television while Emily sat at the kitchen table, consuming large quantities of alcohol. After a few hours a knock came on the door.

"7, can you get the door for me?" Emily said

"Why can't you, Navi?"

"I'm drunk as fuck right now."

"Fine" MP7 groaned, dragging herself over to the door.

MP7 opened the door to a strange sight, she saw the sophisticated woman from that morning right in front of her door. The rest of the crew appeared to be there as well.

"Hello there, we just moved in here so we thought that we might want to get to know our neighbors. If you didn't catch our names from the meeting earlier i'm M4A1. Nice to meet you." She said, introducing herself.

"Hello there High Roller, i'm MP7, the fairy over there is Emily." MP7 pointed to Emily, completing the introductions.

"You live with a fairy?"

"Yeah, long story. She is a drunk asshole."

"I HEARD THAT YOU RED HAIRED THOT!" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Ah then I think you will appreciate our gift, I believe it is only proper to do so." M4 said, pulling out a glass of champagne from her coat, presenting it to MP7.

"Hmm, 2005 vintage, not bad. Thanks for the gift I suppose."

"Anyway, we are down in E and F, so feel free to drop by."

"Alright, if you guys need anything just knock, Emily is probably here if i'm not."

"Sounds great, we have 3 more dorms to greet so I suppose we will be seeing you around." M4 said, taking her leave.

"You too." 7 replied, closing the door, groaning as she placed the bottle in front of Emily before collapsing back on the couch.

"They seemed rather nice." Emily observed, checking the bottle before getting an excited grin on her face.

"Yeah they did, that's the problem. I have a strange feeling that they were supposed to be nowhere near that competent." 7 replied, burying her face into the couch.

Emily grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet before uncorking the bottle with a wine opener extension she had on her. She poured the golden liquid into the glass before rather elegantly tasting it. This was clearly distinct from her normal mindless drinking as she was clearly savoring the taste.

"Yeah I got that too, but damn this is some good shit, she knows her stuff."

"Didn't know you were big on wine."

"It's great if i'm not trying to get drunk. You should try some of this, it's really good." Emily said, attempting to goad 7 over.

7 groaned, as she pulled herself up once again, she was bored out of her mind, so she supposed that this was as good of a way as any to kill time.

"Sure, i'm not on call anyway. Not like I have much better to do."

Now Emily was certainly a hard drinker, she was a certified card carrying alcoholic, MP7 on the other hand, was the lightest of lightweights. She managed to make it 3 glasses before being so unbelievably shitfaced that she was barely able to function. She almost immediately tried to grab Emily to "see how she works"

"EMILY! LET ME SEE INSIDE YOU!" She shouted, wildly flailing her body around attempting to grab the evading fairy.

"NO YOU CREEP!"

MP7 then pulled off a rather strange maneuver, she attempted to leap at Emily in an attempt to capture her. Given her state it was clearly doomed to fail, however, she did not give a damn. She missed horribly as Emily scooted out of the way, ending up on the couch, giggling like a small child.

Emily clearly concerned, floated over attempting to ensure her roomates safety, however it turned out to be a ruse. MP7 shot up, continuing to giggle like mad, using the opportunity to grab the poor fairy.

"ACH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Emily shouted, beginning to laugh a big herself, giving into the fun.

MP7 used the leverage to try and wrestle with the fairy, however the door lock appeared to click open at this time, as Anne appeared in the now open door frame, attempting to decipher the strange scene before her.

"Hello you two… I was coming to check in but it appears you two are rather busy so…" Anne said before trying to slip out

MP7 let go of the fairy, dropping to the floor as the two drunkards looked in awe at the open door. There were a few questions running through their mind, how had she opened the door? She didn't have a key they were certain of that, the second was why had she decided to pop in right at that time anyway. That didn't matter right now, Emily was the only in in any state to be having a conversation anyway.

"Yeah we are fine, M4 dropped off some nice champagne so we decided to indulge a bit, MP7 here had a bit too much to drink and has been trying to 'look inside me' for the past 30 minutes"

Anne cleary was amused by this response as she invited herself into the apartment, swinging over to the kitchen, grabbing the half empty bottle. "Ah, 2005 vintage, mind if I indulge a bit?"

Emily chuckled a bit as she swung around, elegantly pouring a glass without much effort, despite the apparent crude nature of the grasping arm. This was clearly a rather practiced motion, years spent learning how to properly do tasks such as this without proper hands or grasping utilities. MP7 hadn't had much exposure to fairies, but this was clearly not a normal thing to be spending their time on.

"You are always welcome Anne." Emily said chuckling lightly

MP7 tried to get up from the couch but found herself rather unable, as much as she would like to try to get up her limbs refused to move. The couch was rather comfortable, the air was rather warm. The voices in the background began to fade into a low rumbling as her mind started to drift. The two in the background were clearly catching up, like they hadn't spoken in some time.

Eventually she finally managed to drift off to sleep, calm dreams occupying her mind.


End file.
